Make the pain go away
by deathdeathdeath
Summary: beast boy is lunged into a deep Depression from nightmares hes having about galtry his parents and stars labs. he resorts to using to drugs mainly heroin (already made and put into needle form by Tim) rated m for drug abuse mentions of Suicide and with the added guilt from the beast isn't helping beast boy at all. all my stories or bbxrae hint of star x robin
1. Chapter 1

make the pain go away

chapter 1

ages

beast boy :15

cyborg : 19

robin : 17

starfire : 16

raven : 16

he groaned as he got off his bed and said "I need to do something about these dreams."

he transformed to a fly and went off to jump city while he was walking he heard two druggies talking and exchanging deals (like heroin coke and well you know ).

He walked up to them and said "hey" the two druggies flinched and saw who it was one of them ran away while the other one stayed there looking confused at the young superhero.

"what do you want" he said in a threatening way witch made beast boy flinch a little he started to speak "um well I was wondering if you well can give me some"? The man just started to laugh hard holding his sides and almost falling to the floor then he looked over to beast boys face and saw that he wasn't

kidding. "so you're really serious about this?" "Why else would you think I would come to this shitty part of town" the man started to chuckle "you know you're

pretty funny kid but just because you're a hero doesn't mean ill give it for fucks sake your just a kid I have rules." "come on or I'll send you to the cops!" beast

boy yelled back at him. He scratched the back of his head "alright alright but first Names TIM what's yours kid." "you think I'm just going to tell a random

stranger my name?!" "NO NAME NO DRUGS" "fine its Garfield" this made the man laugh even harder and louder thinking about the big orange cat. "SHUT UP

SOME PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE" a random person yelled out of their house unaware of the deal going on. "oh man I'll give you 4 needles of heroin for

free this time making me laugh as hard" saying this while wiping a tear from his eye from all the laughter. "so you'll be here next week"? beast boy said "yeah

I'm here every other day because off cops and other "Gangs" " (mocking them because has not afraid of the but just doesn't want to cause any trouble for the

citizens). "um so thanks" he quickly turned into a eagle with the needles in his claws and flew away. "stupid kid" Tim said while walking and kicking a can to a side

of the wall.

end of chapter 1

next chapter is going to be about him using it the other titans won't find about this till he overdoes(either this idea or he saves Tim the drug dealer from a

small gang war fight) MOST CHAPTERS MIGHT BE SMALL ALWAYS DOUBLE SPACE SO YOU GUYS CAN READ EASIER (and no im not going to kill of tim or Garfield)


	2. should i use it?

make the pain go away chapter 2 should I use it?

story is set after Tokyo

found ages on internet

He awoke from another nightmare and was sweating he took the box from under the bed and was wondering whether or not to use it he shook his head and closed the box and put it under his bunk bed "not today " he said. he left his room and went to starfire's room he knocked on the door she awoke and opened the door. "beast boy what's wrong" "I um I was wondering if I could sleep here for the night". "why?" "nightmare" she immediately understood and she said that I can sleep on the floor , which I did "good night beast boy" but beast boy was already asleep and muttered "night mom " which made starfire smile.  
MORNING

Starfire awoke and looked on the ground and beast boy wasn't there so she flew out and saw robin , raven and cyborg in the living room "boy friend robin have you seen beast boy?"

"no star I haven't seen him maybe he's in his room"

"no he's not friend beast boy slept in my room last night"

at this moment cyborg dropped his fork and his mouth dropped as did robins then robin said " why?" " he told me he had a nightmare so I let him in and when I awoke he wasn't there" "great now we have to look for him" said a annoyed raven.

"starfire did you look thoroughly in your room?" said raven she shook her head no. raven rubbed her forehead and said "Lets look thoroughly since you have a big room ((A/N) I really don't know if she does so yeaaa) .

They were looking in her room when Raven heard whimper in starfire's closet she opened it and it was beast boy with his knees up to his chest and crying.

A/N: don't know when I'm going to update this again cause I recently started to play borderlands 2 again and that game is huge!. I already beat far cry 3 so my focus is going to be on borderlands 2 I Might update this but slowly. And there no other game that interests me so far already beat hitman which I recommend playing! Also sorry if you think this chap sucks. but ima still update it since I actually like this story and ima make bb go crazy as hell and gunna kill someone won't say who but yea. And no to because of drugs his dreams which I'm going to show you what's happening in it later on in the story.


End file.
